


Of Bars and Bellamy

by maybe_she_is



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Polis, arkadia au, bellamy is his pal and part time murder buddy, finn owns a bar, like seriously i'm so sorry for inflicting this upon the world, octavia is a pyromaniac, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she_is/pseuds/maybe_she_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is cold and the streets are empty. It’s a good thing, for sure. People don’t normally take too well to seeing corpses dragged about Arkadia. Or any kind of corpse, I suppose.</p><p>* In which Bellamy is only a part time murderer, Finn owns a bar, and Octavia is a pyromaniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bars and Bellamy

The night is cold and the streets are empty. It’s a good thing, for sure. People don’t normally take too well to seeing corpses dragged about Arkadia. Or any kind of corpse, I suppose.  
Now I know what you’re thinking. It’s cold; you hope I remembered a jacket. Thanks for the concern, but don’t worry ‘bout me. I don’t much feel the cold.  
What’s that? You’re more concerned with the body and whether I’m a murderer? Well, now you’re just being judgemental. Just because a guy takes a corpse for a walk at 2AM, he’s a murderer? I mean, I am, but you shouldn’t believe in stereotypes. It’s rude.  
What’s that? You want to know why I’ve murdered someone? Matter of fact, I didn’t do this one. Waltzed into my mate Finn’s bar, calm as you like, and blew her own brains out she did. Finn though, the guard told him they’ll shut him down if there’re any more incidents.  
So he says to me, “We been friends awhile, mate. We go way back. Thing is, I’ve got that damn ankle monitor on after the incident. Can’t take care of this like I would’ve in the old days. Please, don’t let me get shut down, Bell, this place is my heart and soul.” And I said to him, “of course, Finn. We go way back.”  
So here I am, helping Finn cover up his latest incident (and though he is my friend, I’m forced to admit he has a lot of them). I’m in a bit of a pickle though. What to do with the body?  
Then it hits me.  
I take the girl (pretty young thing, such a waste) to the school. I know what you’re thinking. What has poor Pike, the noble and charismatic teacher done to warrant his school burning down? Well, he’s been successful, for one. I was going to be a teacher, then the scum stole all my potential students and I had to become a janitor instead. This is two birds with one stone.  
The door’s locked, obviously, so I scoop the little thing up, and swing her body into the window, tossing her in when it shatters. I’ve got her blood all over me, so I strip down to my underwear and socks, throwing the rest in after her. Damn shame, I was mighty fond of those shoes.

Having a pyromaniac for a sister comes in handy at time like this, so I radio her with the required codewords to indicate she should come to the school and we’ll be disposing of a body. She don’t take well to being woken up at a time like this, but she’ll do anything to set something ablaze.

She shows up about ten minutes later, lugging a bottle of gasoline, which we sprinkle generously through the classroom. She hands me the matches, but I tell her to do the honours.  
The place goes up in flames pretty fast, just like my hopes and dreams for my own school.

My sister, actual goddess that she is, brought me a fresh set of clothes, so I slip into them gratefully.  
"Let's get the hell outta here, before the guards show," I suggest, but even as I say it, I know she won't agree.  
My sister the pyromaniac never leaves a fire.  
"Just a bit longer," she insists, the flames dancing on her face, making her look like some kind of she-devil, even though she’s all soft hearted on the inside.  
"We're gonna get busted, O, come on!"I plead.  
You're enjoying this, aren't you? I thought we were friends, but you reckon I deserve this. You want me to get caught. That's hardly fair, I didn't even kill the girl, I’m just trying to help Finn!  
Ah, but that don't matter to you. You know I'm a murderer, ya just assume I deserve to rot in prison. You don't know the context. You don't know a thing about me.  
"Just a little longer!"  
"O, I swear, I'm gonna leave you."  
I'm bluffing, of course. If there's one thing in this world I love, it's my ridiculous baby sister. She knows it, so she just laughs, and steps closer to the flames.  
"I've wanted to watch this place burn for so long," she breathes in deep, then starts coughing from the smoke.  
"O-"  
Why? Why did I radio her? We're going down for this, I can feel it.

***  
I wake up coughing in a cell.  
"Good mornin'," says a guard from the other side of the bars, "You've been arrested."  
I curse, but apparently guards don't like that kind of language, 'cause he gets real mean.  
"You're being charged with first degree murder."  
"Octavia?"  
"Aiding and abetting."  
"I didn't do it and neither did she."  
"They all say that. 'Sides, you're lucky we gots there when we did. Two o' ya were out like lights. Must've been the smoke. Oh, an' ya got yourself a visitor. That Finn bloke."  
The guard leaves, and Finn comes in.  
He's looking apologetic, and though my first thought is that damn right he should, I then remember that he’s done a fair bit for me over the years and he’s gonna get me out of this too.  
"Oh thank god, Finn, you gotta help me, you gotta tell them I didn't do it. You know I didn't, she offed herself in your bloody bar!"  
And I wait for Finn to reassure me, say that yeah, he loved his bar, but we went way back.  
"Keep it down," he says instead, "I won't get shut down cause of you."  
"Finn?"  
"I killed her father," he tells me, "The girl who shot herself. Her father owned the bar in Polis."  
"Oh god."  
And that's when I know. I'm gonna rot, and Finn's gonna let me.  
"I can't have the competition," he explains with a wry smile, "You know that. So I killed him, and she must’ve gotten worked and thought she might as well put me out of business as well as herself. She knew about the warning the guards gave me, see, from her father. And Bell, I'm sorry about all this, but my bar is my life."  
And he walked out, and left me.  
***  
I smelt the smoke before I saw her.  
"Took you long enough," I chastised Octavia with a smile, when she appeared, "Another day and they were gonna transfer us."  
"Sorry brother," O unlocked the cell with keys I assumed she'd stolen from a guard, "you know I don't like to leave a fire."


End file.
